Technical Field
The invention relates to guide plates for probe cards for guiding probes and to probe cards provided with the guide plates.
Background Art
A guide plate for a probe card of this type has guide holes for receiving therethrough and guiding probes (see patent literature 1). An insulative resin plate is used in the guide plate for a probe card.